Warning labels attached to various objects have been used for many years in an attempt to alert users to potential hazards associated with use of the objects. Warning labels can be found on virtually any type of product, container, packaging and/or supplemental materials included with a product. For example, a bottle containing a cleaning material can include one or more written warning labels regarding potential dangers associated with the use of the product, instructions in the case of an accident, etc.
One challenge associated with warning labels is the tendency of users to ignore them. Conventional warning labels frequently include a vast amount of information in a relatively small space. Accordingly, the text on the warnings can be printed in a relatively small font that may be difficult for some users to read. A further challenge associated with written warning labels is that they fail to accommodate illiterate or visually impaired users. Moreover, in the United States, these warnings are typically written in English, thus failing to accommodate non-English literate persons.
One approach to overcoming the foregoing challenges is to include bright colors and graphical symbols on the warning label. Although bright colors and symbols may help direct attention to a warning label, there are often multiple warning labels for virtually every product in use. As such, users can experience warning label fatigue and remain unaware of the warning labels or disregard them. Moreover, warning labels are frequently removed by users or visually obscured during use or after installation. For these reasons, warning labels may not be performing their intended functions.